


Jealousy

by Vespacat



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, mostly just Mika and his jealousy but it was written with shumika in mind, so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespacat/pseuds/Vespacat
Summary: Jealousy is such an ugly feeling.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Kudos: 50





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little thing I wanted to write even though I have other things to finish or work on

The first time Mika felt jealousy was when Shu hugged Nazuna and called him cute. And the feeling only kept coming back each time Shu did this. He would never voice this out loud and pretended it didn't bother him. But it did, it bothered him a whole lot. He wanted Shu to look at him the way he looked at Nazuna, just once would be enough for him. He wanted Shu to say he was cute too, wanted Shu to hug him and praise him like he did to Nazuna. But he couldn't say all that, so he kept it to himself.

He knew he was nothing but a failure, Shu had told him as much. So there was no way he could be loved by Shu the way Nazuna was. Nazuna was perfect after all. Mika was not and never had been. He wasn't small like Nazuna and he had freaky mismatched eyes. He also wasn't as good at singing or dancing and always had to practice harder to keep up with his unit mates.

Things never changed. Even after fine destroyed Valkyrie and Nazuna ditched them, he could tell Shu still loved Nazuna. Which is why he always urged Shu to go talk to Nazuna when in reality it was tearing him up inside. Watching Shu interact with the Oddballs also hurt. He was the one who stuck by Shu's side after his break down, made sure he was okay, refused to leave even when Shu told him he could. He was there for him through it all, but it didn't matter. There was always someone better than him and Shu made that clear.

He could never be someone important to Shu and the fact was killing Mika on the inside. He worked so hard and wanted to be useful to Shu, no matter what. Everything he did, he did it for Shu. And that wasn't healthy and it killed him more and more each day.

So things had to change. He couldn't keep doing this. He had to realize he would never be Shu's most important person and stop being jealous. He had to stop doing everything for Shu. He needed to do things for himself too. He and Shu needed to finally be on equal footing.


End file.
